


Mind and Body

by prxnxykxi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2009 brought to 2017, 2009 dan and phil but in 2017, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Dan Howell is short, Documentaries, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like, Mild Angst, Oops, Sad Dan Howell, Short Dan Howell, Trans Dan Howell, Transphobia, Winter, Woops, anyway ill stop tag-ranting now, fight me mates, i dont know why, i think thats it?, im a slut for short dan and tall phil, im also a slut for bad parents, offensive language, probably projecting, who are we kidding, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnxykxi/pseuds/prxnxykxi
Summary: Dan is trans, Phil is perfect, Dan's parents are assholes. That's pretty much all that goes into this fic. Trying to update, I promise. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Keep holding out :)-Kai





	1. Chapter 1

The winter air blew cold against Phil’s back as he made his way down the street, clutching his upper arms close to himself and his shoulders hunched in attempt to keep warm. His face was buried in his polo neck jumper to the point that each time he exhaled, he felt the tiny fibres moving with the force. Honestly, he had no idea how he hadn’t become a block of ice from how cold it was, and the wind wasn’t making it any better. He glanced around, looking at the few people walking on the other side of the street. Their scarves were whipping around their faces wildly, one man’s cap blowing off so forcefully that he had to run to catch up with it.

 

Letting out a deep sigh, Phil buried his nose into the fabric of his polo neck, blue eyes still scanning the snow covered streets. When he came to the corner, he paused, eyes catching something that looked like a big black lump lying across the street. Squinting slightly, he realised that it was in fact a human. 

 

His stomach dropped, mind immediately going to ‘I have to help them’ mode. Phil jogged across the street, narrowly missing being hit by several cars in the process. As soon as Phil was beside the person, he dropped to his knees, ignoring the immediate cold he felt shooting through his jeans and onto his skin. 

 

“Hey, excuse me?” he said softly, placing a hand on the shivering mass’ shoulder. 

 

The...boy? Yes, Phil figured, the boy, looked up at him, eyes narrowed and blurry looking. His chapped lips parted, but no words came out, rather a small cough and a whimper. 

 

Phil bit the inside of his lip, taking a moment to think. “Can you stand?” he asked softly, slowly slipping his arm under the boy’s shoulders. The boy nodded, making an attempt to push himself off the ground. With the layer of ice below him, though, he slipped, falling back to his back in the soft snow. 

 

Phil sighed, taking a breath and heaving the boy up. He was lighter than Phil had been expecting, probably due to him being on the streets for god knows how long.

 

“Let’s get you home.” he murmured, slowly making his way to his flat with the boy hanging off his shoulder, brown fringe flopped over his eyes. 

 

~~~

  
  
Phil had made it to his flat in record time, checking every few minutes to make sure the boy hadn’t frozen to death. Luckily, he hadn’t, and they made it to the apartment with minimal delay (if you can count the elevator as a delay). As soon as they had entered the flat, Phil had run to grab the boy some fresh clothes. He couldn’t leave him in his snow covered soaking ones, that wouldn't help him in the slightest. 

 

He pushed a loose green jumper and a pair of old sweat pants into the boy’s arms, directing him to the bathroom. The boy mumbled a barely audible ‘thank you’ and headed off, locking himself in the bathroom while Phil got started on hot chocolate and soup. 

 

A few minutes later, Phil knocked on the bathroom door, leaning close in case the boy replied. “Hey, I made some soup, and some hot chocolate. You ready to come out?” 

 

An indecipherable mumble came from behind the door, followed by what sounded like velcro. Phil furrowed his brows, testing the door handle. Unlocked. Perfect.

 

“I’m going to open the door.” he said as he pushed the door open slowly. His eyes fell upon the boy standing in the middle of the bathroom, Phil’s sweatpants hanging loose and low off his body, with a roll of bandages wrapped most of the way around his chest. It took a few seconds for Phil to register what the boy was doing, but when he did, he turned bright pink. 

 

“I-I’m sorry!” he squeaked, watching as the boy turned with wide eyes behind his fringe. Quickly, Phil closed the door again and scampered off to the kitchen. He busied himself with reheating everything while he waited for the boy to come out from the bathroom. If he came out, that is. 

 

Sure enough, though, the boy came padding down the hall, Phil’s jumper hanging loose just as the pants had, his hands enveloped by the green fabric. This time, when Phil turned, he got a better look at the boy. He was short, nearly half a foot shorter than Phil, with the brownest eyes Phl had ever seen and hair the colour of molasses. The boy shifted uncomfortably, a light pink tinting his cheeks and accentuating his freckles. 

 

“You, uh - soup?” Phil asked with a small smile, offering the bowl to the boy. He nodded, and took the bowl from Phil, setting it on the breakfast bar. 

 

“May I?” he asked quietly, motioning to one of the stools. Phil nodded, smile growing slightly. The boy flashed a small smile back and took ahold of the spoon Phil was now offering him, dunking it into his soup. 

 

Phil pushed a mug of cocoa over to the boy, watching him intently for a few seconds before clearing his throat. This made the boy look up curiously, spoon dangling from his mouth.

 

“So um, I suppose we should be properly introduced, yeah?” Phil suggested. 

 

The boy nodded slowly, taking the spoon and setting it gently into his bowl. He motioned for Phil to start, so he did. 

 

“I’m Phil, Phil Lester, and I’m twenty two, attending University.” he paused for a moment before adding: “and I’m gay.”  _ ‘Why did I add that? That was a terrible idea. Oh god, this guy probably thinks I’ve got a thing for him. Oh no, what if he’s got a thing for me already. Can that be considered stockholm syndrome? Technically I didn’t kidnap him. What if he thinks I did. What if-’ _ __   
  
“My name is Dan.” said a small voice, stealing Phil away from his thoughts. Phil’s eyes flickered to the boy, a curious look crossing over his face. 

 

“You’re Dan?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah...my name is Daniel. I go by Dan.” he muttered.

 

Phil nodded slowly, sipping at his cocoa. “How old are you, Dan?” he asked. Phil noticed Dan’s lips quirk up at the use of his name. 

 

“Eighteen.” he mumbled. “Just got out of school last year.”

 

Phil let the statement hand in the air for a minute, watching as Dan hesitantly sipped at his drink and pushed his soup bowl away from him.

 

“Why were you on the street?” Phil asked quietly, the question muffled by the mug he’d buried into. 

 

“Parents kicked me out.” Dan said with a sigh. “Just because I’m-” he cut himself off, glancing up to Phil. “I’m...y’know.”

 

“Yeah,” Phil nodded, “I know. I’m sorry they did that. But, if you’d like, you can stay here?” 

 

Dan’s flickered up to Phil, full of surprise. “Are you sure?” 

 

“Positive.” Phil smiled sweetly. Without waiting for Dan to reply, he moved on, having made the decision for the both of them. “I’ll move some stuff around in the spare room, get it ready for sleeping, but until then, you can sleep in my room.” 

 

Dan opened his mouth to protest, but Phil interrupted once again. “No arguing. I need to figure out my final project anyway and I think better when I’m cleaning.”

 

Dan frowned but nodded, blinking against the tips of his hair poking at his eyes. “Is it alright if I go to bed now?” he asked. “I haven’t slept very well.” 

 

Phil nodded, collecting the dishes and dumping them in the sink to be done later. “I’ll show you.” He said with a smile, rounding the breakfast bar and making his way down the hall. Dan followed closely, fingers curling around the ends of the jumper sleeves. 

 

Phil pushed his bedroom door open, revealing a messy floor and a clumsily made bed. Phil pulled the duvet back, motioning for Dan to lay back. He knew Dan probably found it rather childish, being tucked in and all, but if he did, he didn’t say anything. He simply slipped into the bed, letting Phil tug the duvet over him. 

 

“Comfortable?” Phil asked with a small smile. 

 

Dan nodded up at him, flashing a smile of his own. 

 

Phil turned to leave the room, stopping in the doorway with his finger on the light switch and the other hand resting on the door knob. 

 

“Phil?” Dan asked quietly. 

 

Phil turned, raising a brow. “Yeah?”

 

“Leave the door open?” Dan requested. 

 

Phil nodded, smiling gently at Dan and flicking the light off. “Night, Dan.” He murmured before stepping into the hall, brain already working at what his final might be. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess whos back fuckers. ive finally finished the second chapter of this (not so shitty) story. i really hope you enjoy, because i actually like writing it. mkay, go ahead. have fun. 
> 
> (only '90's kids will get phil's password bc im ~extra~)

The following morning, when Phil pushed his bedroom door open as silently as he could (which wasn’t very silent because of the old hinges) to grab a change of clothes, Dan was already sat up in bed, rubbing an eye with the palm of his hand. 

 

A small grin spread over Phil’s face as he turned to his dresser. “Sleep well?”

 

“Very.” Dan replied, running a hand through his bangs. “Hey, Phil?”

 

Phil gave a small hum in acknowledgement, shooting a small glance to Dan.

 

“Have you got a hair straightener?” 

 

Phil straightened up as he tugged a shirt from one of his drawers. “I...believe so? Should be in the bathroom. You’re welcome to have a look, maybe take a shower. I’ve got to get to class.” 

 

Dan swung his feet over the edge of the mattress, letting them land on the carpet. “Thank you.”   
  
“I’ll get you some breakfast before I go, yeah?” Phil offered, though, he was making Dan breakfast either way. He wasn’t letting the boy go hungry.

 

“Sure.” Dan nodded and quickly made his way to the hall, the bathroom lock clicking seconds later. 

 

Phil chuckled, staring at the doorway for a minute before quickly changing into his fresh clothes and moving to make breakfast. Four ‘chnks’ of the toast popping up and the soft whir of the coffee pot later, Dan stepped into the kitchen, his fringe still dripping slightly. 

 

“Toast?” he asked quietly as he took a whiff of the faint smell. 

 

“Is that alright?” Phil replied, turning around with a plate of toast in one hand and a jar of peanut butter in the other. 

 

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Dan smiled, taking the plate Phil offered to him and glancing around the breakfast bar. “Can I have a knife?” 

 

Phil turned, cocking his head to the side and raising a brow, his arms filled with various types of jams, jellies and preserves, with a container of butter resting on top of them. “A knife, right.” 

 

Dan laughed as he watched Phil, spread out the jars. In reality, there were probably only about five, but some of them were so ridiculously big that it looked like so much more. “Why do you have big jars in some and small in the others?” 

 

“Oh, I like those better. The big ones. And the small ones are for when guests come over, or when I’m just not in the mood for my regular ones.” Phil explained as he grabbed a butter knife from the cutlery drawer. 

 

“Anyway, I’ve got to get going. I can’t be late for this class.”

 

Dan nodded, settling onto a stool as he looked over his options. “Alright. Have fun with your...whatever it is that you’re taking.” 

 

“Thanks, Dan. Don’t get into trouble while I’m gone.” Phil smiled, sending a playful wink to Dan as he slipped into his coat. 

 

“Oh!” Phil added, reaching for his scarf. “Why don’t you,” he paused, digging his phone from his pocket, “give me your number, just in case you need anything.” he said, sliding the device across the breakfast bar and returning to wrapping his scarf snuggly around his neck. 

 

“What’s your password?” Dan asked, his thumbs hovering over the keypad. 

 

“7-4-1-6.” Phil replied with a small smile as he tugged on a knit glove. They weren’t the warmest but he liked them.   
  
Dan nodded, quickly typing in the password and adding himself to Phil’s contacts. He then passed the phone back to Phil, who had now pulled on the other glove and his warmest shoes. 

 

“Awesome. Thanks. I’ll see you later, Dan!” he called as he slipped through the door. 

 

Dan sent a wave his way, the flat falling into a comfortable silence as Dan spread some peanut butter on a slice of toast. 

 

Not five minutes later, though, Phil sprinted back through the door, his face flushed. “Forgot my laptop!” he laughed, disappearing into his room and returning with a satchel, the outline of Phil’s computer showing through the side. 

 

“Bye! Have a good day! The desktop password is 2022!” Phil called as he exited the flat for the second time that morning. Dan laughed as the elder boy left, the door slamming shut behind him. Faintly, Dan could hear Phil running down the hall, shouting for someone to hold the lift for him. 

 

Another small chuckle slipped from Dan’s lips as he bit into the toast. Now then, what to do today?

 

**~~~**

  
  
Phil had slid into his seat near the back of his classroom only five minutes late. That was pretty good for him, seeing as he was normally about fifteen to twenty-five minutes late. So there he sat, his mind wandering to what Dan might be doing right now. 

 

Surely he had put on those bandages again, if he hadn’t already without Phil noticing. Probably after his shower. Phil opened a new tab in his browser, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he entered ‘transgender man’ into the search bar. 

 

What came up was rather astounding really. 45,000,000 results showed up, and Phil got to work. The first thing he clicked on was a Wiki page, just to get a basic idea. 

 

Ten minutes before class let out, Phil found himself looking at a page about something called a ‘binder’. He’d found that bandages were extremely dangerous, and that binders were the safest option. 

  
_ ‘Dan would probably like that.’  _ Phil thought,  _ ‘I’ll just have to get his size. That’ll be easy. Right?’  _   
  
Phil smiled contently to himself. Three weeks exactly. He could do this. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy shit im back from the dead with this...this thing. sorry ive been gone, mates. hope this is somewhat enjoyable. (yes ive called Dan 'Desiree' fight me)

Two weeks and counting. Phil’s heart was pounding so loud he was sure both him and Dan could hear it over the clink of their spoons in their bowls. Dan’s eyes were averted downward, gazed fixed entirely on his soup. Until, of course, Phil cleared his throat quietly.

 

“So,” he started, blue eyes moving from Dan to the wall behind him, “Dan, I’ve been considering this idea for a while now.” 

 

Dan nodded expectantly, his spoon hovering just above the surface of his soup. Brown eyes peered out at Phil from behind the curtains that was Dan’s hair, slightly curly from his previous shower.

 

Phil sighed quietly, forcing out his sentence quickly. “Would you be alright if I did my final project on you?”

 

The room seemed to grow quieter than it had been, the only noise being their joined breathing and Dan’s spoon clinking on the bowl as he set it down.

 

“You want to do your final  _ film  _ project on me?” he asked, obviously in disbelief. 

 

Phil nodded. “You and your family really. You would have to go back home...just for a while. And then you could come back here with me. And I would be with you there the entire time, obviously, so you wouldn’t have to face them on your own.” 

 

Dan stared at Phil, his eyes searching for any hint of tomfoolery or Phil yanking his chain. When he found none, he sighed deeply, pushing the blanket of hair from his eyes. “You’ll be there the whole time?” 

 

“If your parents allow me. And if not, we can Skype, or text, the entire time you’re there, yeah?” Phil said with a small shrug. “If it gets to be too much we can leave.” 

 

Phil watched as Dan bit down on his lip, contemplation crossing into his eyes. A solid minute passed before he answer, a small, confirming, nod and a quiet “okay”.

 

~~~

 

And so here they were, Phil standing behind Dan with a camera slung around his neck. In front of them stood Dan’s parents, quite a bit taller than Dan himself, and who Phil could only assume was Dan’s cousin. The boy didn’t look enough like the Howells to be a sibling, but looked too similar to be merely a friend.

 

“Hi, mum.” Dan said quietly, his voice coming out in a gentle squeak.

 

Mrs. Howell looked utterly shocked, staring down at her son like he was some sort of anomalie. “My baby!” she finally said, enveloping Dan into her arms. “Oh, sweetheart, we were so worried for you!”

 

Dan glanced uncomfortably at Phil, a fake smile playing at his lips. “Mum, can you let go?” he asked quietly.

 

The woman soon released Dan, though she did manage to pinch his cheeks (harshly, judging by the look on Dan’s face) before he stepped back, shoulder brushing Phil’s chest.

 

“Mum, this is Phil. He wants to do a documentary on our family for his final. Would...would that be okay?” Dan said quickly, cutting his father off before he even started his sentence.

 

The Howell parents looked at each other, then to Phil, and finally Dan. It was Mr. Howell who spoke first. “We will allow this, Desiree, but we will not put him up. He’ll have to make the commute, and obviously there will be no closed doors whilst he is here.”

 

Phil watched as Dan cringed at the name, evidently biting back a snide remark. The Howells stepped aside, allowing Dan and Phil into their home. As he passed them, Phil gave the parents warm smiles, hoping they were believable.

 

~~~

 

Dan had lead Phil to his room silently, arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Occasionally, he would glance at Phil, making sure that the older was still behind him. When he pushed open the bedroom door, he gave a sigh. 

 

The first thing Phil noticed, aside from the dark atmosphere, was the utter mess that was Dan’s floor. Clothes were strewn about the floor, as though they had been thrown from where they used to reside. Along with the clothes, there seemed to be a laptop and an old Gameboy Colour resting on top of one of the piles.

 

“This is…” Phil began, looking to Dan ask if seeking for the right word.

 

“Messy?” Dan offered, his voice significantly flatter than when they were at Phil’s apartment.

 

“Not  _ messy,  _ per say.” Phil said with a small ‘ehhh’ sound. Dan raised a brow, giving Phil his signature ‘don’t shit me’ look. 

 

Eventually, Phil had to agree. There was simply no way around it.“Yeah, it’s um, it’s messy. Like, catastrophically.”

 

Dan chuckled, moving to sit on his bed. He stepped onto the mattress and seemed to fold down, his legs tucking under him neatly. He stared at Phil, pushing his hair from his face. “Where do you want to start?”

 

Phil shrugged a bit, fiddling with his camera. “Would you mind if I started here?”

 

Dan shrugged in return and gave a nod. Phil smiled a bit and nodded back, moving to turn on his camera. This wouldn’t be too awful, then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy shit guys im actually kinda a proud of this fic? this chapter might seem a little forced and choppy but whatever, im fine with it (also im too tired to care at this point).
> 
> you wanted more, so you got it (you know who you are, friend)
> 
> thank you very much for reading :)

By the time the third day of filming rolled around, Phil was starting to regret asking to film with Dan’s parents. They were an absolute  _ nightmare _ . Nearly everything Phil asked them during their ‘interview’ shots was a battle, be it because they didn’t understand the question or because they wanted to tell the camera every minor detail, no matter how important it was. 

 

The few times Phil spent dinner with the Howells was also a disaster. Among Dan and his cousin - who Phil finally learned was called Spencer - bickering playfully, and Mr. Howell talking very loudly to his wife about his day, Phil felt quite out of place as he ate.

 

He was always close to silent unless giving directions or asking questions, though Dan assured him his family didn’t bite. Phil wasn’t too sure that was true.

 

~~~

 

Currently, Phil sat on his bed, having taken a few hours off of filming in order to go over the footage he already had. There were quite a few scenes that were just the Howells going through their daily routine, and in every single one, every time the Howells would speak in reference to Dan, they would call him Desiree. Others were merely shots of the house or outside the property.

 

It didn’t take long for Phil to put two and two together, eventually coming to the conclusion that Desiree was, in fact, Dan’s deadname.

 

Speak of the devil.

 

Phil glanced to his phone, which was now buzzing and letting out a jolly tune. The screen lit up, showing Dan’s contact photo and a bolded white text reading ‘ **Dan Howell wants to Facetime’** .

 

A grin found its way to Phil’s face as he answered. Dan’s voice came through choppy and there was what seemed like wind whipping by them outside, but it was understandable enough.

 

“Hey! How’s editing going?” the boy asked, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

 

“Not bad.” Phil shrugged, propping his phone up against his computer screen, eyes flickering from Dan’s face to the video playing in the background. “Where are you?”

 

“In the car.” Dan replied, though it sounded more like ‘in -e -ar’ due to the bad connection.

 

“Why are you in the car?” Phil asked gently, raising a brow at Dan.

 

Dan smirked at Phil from the tiny screen. “It’s a surprise, my dear friend.”

 

Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes, pausing the video on his laptop and leaning back slightly. “A surprise? Should I be expecting something big?” 

 

Dan laughed, shaking his head at Phil’s attempt to get him to spill. “You’ll see when you come back. You are coming back, aren’t you?” 

 

Phil nodded his confirmation. “Just a few more hours, I just need to finish this editing that  _ someone  _ so rudely interrupted.”

 

“Oh, I’m  _ sorry _ .” Dan said, his smirk only growing. “I was under the impression that we could, and I quote, ‘talk any time I wanted’.” he finished the sentence by mocking Phil’s Northern accent.

 

Phil rolled his eyes at Dan, sighing quietly. “I didn’t mean while I was in the middle of editing, Daniel.” he huffed. “C’mon, I’ll see you in less than an hour.”

 

Dan nodded and shrugged, his eyes flickering to something out of Phil’s view. “Looks like I’ve to go anyway. I’ll see you soon, darling. Have a nice day at work.”

 

Phil laughed. “I’ll be home for dinner, honey. Love you!” he sang, face heating up slightly.

 

“I love you too, sweet pea!” Dan laughed in return and waved before ending the call. 

 

Phil flopped back on the bed, his face burning red. He hated the way his stomach tied in knots and heart flipped when Dan said ‘I love you’. He wasn’t even sure why, they’d only known each other a short while.

 

Still, as Phil sat back up and returned to his work, he couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , Dan actually meant what he said.

 

~~~

 

Phil’s eyes were dead when he arrived at the Howell residence, his equipment packed up in the seat beside him. He’d spent the entirety of his time splicing together scenes from what he had so far and throwing on various filters to make them look a bit better. He had to censor quite a few slurs from Spencer and Dan as well.

 

Phil quickly lifted his equipment from the seat, slinging the bag over his shoulder and his camera around his neck. He hit record on the camera as he walked up to the house, greeted with shouts coming from what he assumed was the kitchen. 

 

Quietly, Phil opened the door and made his way to the kitchen where Dan, his parents and Spencer stood. Dan’s father looked absolutely enraged, his mother conveying extreme disappoint and Spencer looking ready to slap a bitch. Dan himself looked about ready to cry, and it made Phil feel guilty for filming them.

 

“Dammit, Desiree, we have been over this time and time again, you are not permitted to cut your hair shorter than that, frankly awful, mop!” shouted Mr. Howell, slamming his hand on the counter.

 

Dan shrank back as Spencer puffed out his chest, brows furrowed in anger.

 

“Look what you’ve done to yourself!” continued the man, “You’ve gone and disobeyed us once again! And all so you can look like a  _ dyke _ !”

 

Dan flinched as his father’s voice raised in volume. Mrs. Howell rested her hand on her husband’s shoulder, pulling him back slightly.

 

“Desiree, we just don’t understand. Why would you do this? You’re hair was so beautiful, just perfect for a gorgeous girl like you.”

 

“Dan’s not a girl!” Spencer piped up, folding his arms over his chest pointedly. “He’s a boy, and a damn good one might I add!”

 

Mr. Howell looked ready to explode at this point, his face red and his eyebrows knit together in fury. Mrs. Howell tugged gently on his arm.

 

“Let’s go, honey. We have things to do.” she said quietly, tone almost pleading.

 

The Howell parents turned to the kitchen door, and Phil looked down to his camera, pretending to be fiddling with it while he turned it off. “Sorry, I thought I shouldn’t interrupt.”

 

The parents merely rolled their eyes and pushed past Phil, slamming the door behind them as they exited.

 

Dan looked up at Phil, his eyes brimming with tears. His hair was significantly shorter, straightened to the point where he looked a bit like a square. The younger moved toward the door, and Phil stepped aside, assuming he was headed to his room. Instead, Dan wrapped his arms tightly around Phil’s middle, face pressed into the other’s chest.

 

Phil, taken aback, tensed slightly, but hugged back, resting a hand on the back of Dan’s head. “Hey, you’re okay. You’re alright, Dan. Don’t listen to them, they don’t know what they’re talking about.”

 

Dan shook his head slightly, mumbling into Phil’s chest. “Did you film it?”

 

Phil hesitated before answering. “Yeah...but I’ll delete it if you want me to.”

 

Dan shook his head again, looking up at Phil. “You wanted to see what my life was like. I want you to keep it in.” 

 

Phil flashed a gentle smile and nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Dan’s forehead. “Okay.”

 

Phil’s eyes then flickered to Spencer, who flashed a small, knowing smile before quietly exiting the kitchen, leaving Phil to thinking while holding Dan close.


End file.
